


Dangerous Love

by starkerscoop



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Assassin Peter Parker, BAMF Peter Parker, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mafia AU, Marriage, Mob Boss Tony Stark, it's honestly a happy fic, minor argument, off-screen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerscoop/pseuds/starkerscoop
Summary: Off to the side, Steve and Bucky, Tony’s personal security, traded worried looks. Peter Parker was notorious for his bad temper. When he got angry, he wasn’t afraid to lash out. That wasn’t to say that he wasn’t a generally happy-go-lucky person; he was. He got along with everyone, and most weren’t afraid to speak to him.But his anger was explosive, dangerously so, and no one wanted to be near him when he ran out of patience.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 224
Collections: Mafia!Tony Stark Fics That I’ve Read





	Dangerous Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hi! I would like to request mob boss tony and assasin! peter are mafia married power couple that rules new york together.

“Boss,” Happy shoved his way into the room, looking uncharacteristically afraid, “Mr. Parker is on his way home.” 

Tony paled, immediately dropping his pliers onto the ground. Behind him, a man moaned in pain, straining against the ropes binding him to the wooden chair he’d been sitting in for the past seven hours. 

“What’s his ETA?” Tony asked, rushing to the sink to rinse off the blood and grime coating his hands. 

“25 minutes, sir,” Happy grimaced. 

Off to the side, Steve and Bucky, Tony’s personal security, traded worried looks. Peter Parker was notorious for his bad temper. When he got angry, he wasn’t afraid to lash out. That wasn’t to say that he wasn’t a generally happy-go-lucky person; he was. He got along with everyone, and most weren’t afraid to speak to him. 

But his anger was explosive, dangerously so, and no one wanted to be near him when he ran out of patience. 

They wouldn’t usually be so terrified of his arrival, but he had strict rules, one of which were to keep his carpets clean. 

And, well… Tony had shot someone in the living room two hours ago. The person had bled out all over the rugs that Pepper had had imported from France. Though they were a housewarming gift for both Peter and Tony, Peter treasured them more, and had warned that they were not to be ruined while he was away. 

They hadn’t anticipated that he’d be back from his trip so soon. He was meant to arrive in three days, and Tony had planned on replacing the rugs in that timeframe, but it seemed that any and all luck that they might have had had run out. 

“Okay,” Tony took a steadying breath, “He wouldn’t kill me, right? I’m his husband. I’ll be fine.” 

“Maybe,” Steve agreed, always the optimistic one, “At best, he’d make you sleep on the couch for months.” 

“No,” Bucky denied, “He’d make you sleep on those damn bloodied rugs.” 

Tony huffed, slightly amused. “And at worst?”

“At worst,” Happy looked sick, “I’d say we’re all going to Hell on the same day.” 

“You’re his husband,” Bucky pointed out, “Whatever’s going to happen, we’re getting the brunt of his anger. You’ll get off scot-free.”

Happy shook his head. “Or, because you’re his husband, it’ll be the opposite. You might get the worst of it.” 

Tony sighed heavily, shrugging on his jacket and exiting the dungeon. The trio followed at his heels, leaving Justin Hammer to whimper in his seat, his cries echoing in the room as the door shut behind them. 

“Here’s the plan,” Tony clapped his hands, “I’ll meet him at the door and take him out somewhere. You three clean up the living room. Try to get the blood out of the carpets, but if you can’t, well. Hopefully Peter will be in a good mood when we come back.” 

Steve cracked his knuckles nervously. “I heard from one of the other guards that Peter once shot someone for breaking his vase.” 

“That’s a lie,” Tony scoffed, “My darling husband would never. He only gave him a concussion.” 

“You two scare me,” Happy admitted quietly, widening the distance between himself and Tony.

Tony turned around to give him a wolfish grin. “That’s the point, Hogan.” 

He pocketed the keys to one of his cars and went through the front doors of the mansion, strutting down the front steps to stand in front of the gate. He waited there for twenty minutes, the sun beating down on him harshly, until a discreet black car pulled up and parked in front of him.

Peter, looking beautiful, dignified, and deadly in his slacks and leather jacket, got out of the car and strode towards him, hands fluttering up to caress his cheeks. Tony leaned into the touch, smiling. Despite the potential danger he was in, he was glad to see Peter again. Any time spent away from him was a time too long.

Tony bent his head, moving towards Peter’s velvety lips, which were already turning up to meet him. They kissed softly, languidly, until Peter moved away. Tony pouted good-naturedly at the broken contact, his arms raising to circle Peter’s waist. 

“Let’s go out for lunch,” Tony suggested hopefully, “Just me and you. I’ve missed you.” 

Peter glanced at the mansion, the longing in his eyes clear. “I’m tired, Tony. I want to take a nap.” 

“Please?” Tony breathed, panic curling in his gut. 

Peter narrowed his eyes. “You never say ‘please’.” 

“That just goes to show how much I’ve missed you. I want to spend some time alone with you.” Tony tried, gently nudging him closer to the car. 

Peter knew him better than anyone. To him, Tony was an open book. There was no way he would fall for any of his lies. Or, perhaps ‘lies’ wasn’t the right word. He didn’t doubt that Tony missed him - he’d missed Tony, too. But he was never this desperate to spend time with him. 

“What are you hiding, Tony?” Peter’s eyes darkened slowly. 

“Nothing,” Tony said quickly. 

Peter pushed past him and set off towards the mansion. As he neared it, Tony jogged after him, clutching one of his hands in both of his own. He wasn’t sure if that was done for his comfort or Tony’s, but he supposed it didn’t matter. 

He unlocked the front doors and stepped in, his searching gaze zeroing in on the living room, where Bucky, Steve, and Happy were on their knees, scrubbing away at the dried blood crusting his rugs. Their movements stilled when they noticed him at the arched entrance to the living room, apprehension creeping into their eyes. 

Peter took a slow, deep breath, tamping down the fury that crawled up his chest, and said, “Leave.” 

The three filed out of the living room, skirting around him and Tony, looking beyond relieved to have escaped his irritable state of mind. 

Peter rounded on Tony, who cowered against one of the walls, grateful to have been allowed to keep his dignity. Though everyone knew not to cross Peter, Tony was just as formidable among the mob, and he didn’t want anyone thinking they could challenge him because his husband could. 

Tony and Peter had both agreed long ago that they couldn’t have an audience present during a marital spat. 

“After all these years, you’re still scared of me,” Peter commented, his wrath fading in favor of amusement at the sight. 

Tony smiled fondly. “I’d be a fool not to be. You scare the hell out of me, sweetheart.” 

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Peter snapped, but his eyes were still crinkled, and his tone was buttery soft, soothing the erratic thumping of Tony’s heart.

“But it will help me avoid a divorce, won’t it?” Tony asked cheekily, bolder now that Peter didn’t seem as upset as he had been mere moments ago, “I’m sorry about the carpets. I’ll have them replaced.” 

“No, you won’t,” Peter crossed his arms, “I specifically told you not to get them dirty, and you went and shot someone in the living room.”

“It was in the heat of the moment,” Tony said, falling to his knees to crawl towards Peter, and wrapping his arms around his legs once he reached him. 

He must look pathetic, but all he cared about at the moment was making his husband happy again. 

“I don’t care,” Peter nestled a hand in his hair, pulling it firmly so that Tony was looking up at him. Tony jolted, barely suppressing a pleasured groan as heat sparked along his spine. 

“What can I do to make it up to you?” Tony pressed a kiss to one of Peter’s thighs, “I’ll do anything.” 

“Clean the rugs by yourself, with nothing but a brush, soap, and water,” Peter commanded, “If I find out you used a carpet cleaner, or had someone come by and do it for you…” 

The threat was left unsaid, but Tony heard it loud and clear. 

“Well, I did say I’d do anything,” Tony sighed, sparing a reluctant glance at the carpets. He had a lot of work to do. 

Peter released the tuft of hair in his hand, flattening it over with tender strokes. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Pete. And I can’t wait until the guys find out I got a light punishment. I really thought you would kill me, honey.” 

“You think this is your only punishment?” 


End file.
